


The Late Christmas

by MyCatHatIsOn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, FACE Family, FrUK, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatHatIsOn/pseuds/MyCatHatIsOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!England and France have their Christmas Eve celebration with their two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Late Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a late fic for Xmas! (And a break from my other fanfic). This is my first try for a face family fanfic, but I hope you enjoy!

All in the house was quiet, except for the small antique clock clicking softly to itself.

The tree full of ornaments was in the corner of the room, and it was glowing making all of the ornaments seem to be alive.

On the brown couch, next to the tree and the living room window, two sleeping young women were curled together.

Their feet were intertwined and they both leaned on each other’s shoulders. The two blond heads were indistinguishable as both their hairs mixed together.

Everything was silent, til’ the small clock ticked 10 o’clock. Alice’s green eyes flipped awake. She turned her blond head to see Frances’s narrow sleeping face.

“Frances,” she said, shaking her spouse awake. “Wake up. The boys will be home soon.”

“Hm? Ah oui,” Frances smiled. She opened her crystal blue eyes and stared lovingly at Alice.

She leaned down to kiss the love of her life, but was abruptly pushed away.

“Oi! Don't start now frog!” Alice shook her head, “I don't want the boys to come home from the dance to us…” Her face flushed a shade of pink.

“Fine fine,” Frances said coyly. “But after, when our petit fils go to sleep, we shall continue, eh?”

Alice responded with an indignant snort. She headed to the kitchen to fix some hot chocolate for her family. Although Alice’s cooking skills weren't the best, she could make some pretty damn good hot chocolate!

After a few minutes in the late night, the front door opener. Alice came out of the kitchen’s entrance and Frances looked over her shoulder.

Matthew and Alfred, both probably laughing about some god-awful joke, stumbled in. Their fine suits were messy and their hair was slightly wild.

“Oh,” Frances said, raising an eyebrow. “It looks like some people has had some quite remarkable make out sessions, and even a little more, non?”

Matthew’s face heated up and Alfred laughed loudly.

“Naw,” he said happily. “Only Mattie got it off with Katyusha. Ivan wasn't so pleased though.”

“Oh did you have fun?” Frances said, smirking. “‘Ow was it, Mattieu--”

“Everyone, stop picking on Matthew. Come here, darling,” Alice said. She walked briskly over and handed Matthew a cup of hot coco. 

“He and I get the first ones. You two can fend for yourselves,” she said.

“Hey!” Alfred whined. “It's all Mama, not me!”

“Sorry, should've thought sooner,” Alice said matter of factly.

As Matthew went to sit down on the chairs around the tree, Alfred dragged his feet to the kitchen. Frances went along with her son as well.

“Alice, you are so mean!” She said dramatically.

“Yeah!” Alfred whined. As the two were in the kitchen, setting up their drinks, Alice sat down next to her quieter son.

“I rather liked Katyusha. Do you have plans to stay together after high school? Your graduation may be only months away, but it'll go by fast,” she said. 

“I know Mom…” Matthew said, smiling slightly. “I hope we’ll stay together. I mean I have plans for university, but I'm not sure about her.”

“I'm sure it will all work out,” Alice said. She patted Matthew's knee.

“Hey mom!” Alfred called. “Can we open presents now? Even though the dance totally rocked, I'm feeling a little off.”

Sighing, Alice said, “I guess.” 

“Ah! Wonderful~! I can't wait for my beau Alice to get her presents,” Frances said. She twirled her blond locks, and went over to the tree carefully placing her hot chocolate on the floor.

“Great, c’mon Mattie. Let's get these presents started!” Alfred cried happily. Just like Frances, he sat down and started to reach for the wrapped presents.

Matthew moved as well, and Alice remained sitting. Looking over at her family, she smiled.

It felt like the boys were small all over again, and she had just fallen in love with Frances.

Smiling, she got up and joined Alfred’s side. She took the colored gifts handed to her and put them in a pile.

“Alright, we all got ours right?” Matthew said, looking around his family. He was met with nods. “Then let the unwrapping begin.”

Alfred was the first to rip the wrapping paper off. His ripping was the loudest out of the family of four, and Matthew couldn't help but snicker.

Alice pushed her glasses up, and proceeded to unwrap Frances’s gift first. When she opened it she was met with a necklace with a small old fashioned clock on it.

“Oh Frances,” she said. “It's lovely.” Before Frances could reply, the two woman heard Alfred exclaim, “OH MAN! I’m gonna love this game!!”

Out of the corner of Frances’s eye, she saw Matthew leafing through a new book, wrapping tissue strewn around him.

After the family had opened all of their presents, they all laid back with a yawn.

Frances looked at Alice's necklace, and noticed that it was 11:30 pm already. Had they all enjoyed each other’s company this long? The family hadn't had time to do this, what with her job promotion and the boys’ college applications.

“Alright, I think we should all wrap up. It's getting pretty late,” Frances announced.

“Thanks Mom, Mama,” Alfred said, reaching over to kiss his mothers’cheeks.

Alice and Frances hugged both of their sons back.

“Merry Christmas,” Alice, Frances, and Matthew said. Alfred headed to the stairs, then thrned around with a crushing smile.

“Merry XMAS!l” he cried. Alice assumed that was the last of Alfred’s enthusiasm for the night, because he turned back around and flipped the switch on. Then he trudged upstairs.

Matthew trailed after him, and Frances held Alice’s hand.

“Shall we go up too?” She asked. Alice nodded, and got up. She snuggled closer to Frances’s warmth, and together they walked up the stairs, turning off the lights as they go.

It was a successful, yet late night Christmas for the Kirkland-Bonnefoy’s; and the tree still held its warm glow--almost signifying how cozy the family felt.


End file.
